Shepard's Fetish
by TailsofElements
Summary: The Commander has developed some...interesting fetishes.


The door to the Normandy's cabin swooshed open. Shepard looked up from the book he was reading on his data pad as he sat on the bed to see Kaidan walk in. "Hey Kaidan, what's up?" Kaidan remained silent as he pulled up his omnitool. The door locked with a loud thunk. "Major, what are you doing?"

Kaidan walked down the steps till he reached Shepard's bed. There was something different in his eyes. The major grabbed the data pad out of Shepard's hands and flung it across the room. Shepard got up in protest only to be pushed down by the glow of Kaidan's biotics.

"Kaidan, what the hell?! Let me go," Shepard struggled against the bonds.

"You think you could escape them Shepard? You can never escape them," Kaidan's voice grumbled in a low octave, "Assuming direct control."

"Harbringer," Shepard whispered and fought harder against the bond.

"We know this hurts you Shepard," Kaidan's biotics ripped off Shepard's clothes.

"EDI! EDI, I need help. The Major has been indoctrinated!" Shepard shouted. Kaidan just chuckled.

"We've already taken care of the AI Shepard," Kaidan unbuckled his pants before pull out his hard cock. With a flick of his wrist, Shepard's feet were in the air reveling his tight hole.

"Stop this Kaidan, you can fight it!" Shepard was panicked.

"Why should we stop, we know you want this," Kaidan kneeled in front of the tight hole and pushed the tip of his cock inside. Shepard screamed. Kaidan just kept pumping, harder and harder. "Your body betrays you just like you precious Kaidan betrays you." Shepard's hard cock was bouncing from each thurst until it came all over Shepard's abs and chest, a little even making it to his chin. Kaidan moaned at how the hole tightened and came deep inside the Commander. Kaidan leaned in and licked Shepard's chin clean before kiss Shepard, who kissed back.

"Freeze! Major. Let Loco go. I will shoot!" James shouted behind them. Kaidan whipped around with a shocked look on his face and the biotic bonds released Shepard. James, EDI and Cortez all stood there with pistols drawn.

"What are you all doing here?" Kaidan asked in his normal voice.

"Shepard called for my help and you are indoctrinated Major," EDI responded.

Shepard stood up and grabbed two towels to cover himself and the Major while talking to EDI, "EDI, I told you to cease monitoring this room for the next two hours."

"I know Shepard but you were in danger." Kaidan was full on blushing and Shepard looked pissed. Cortez lowered his weapon as he started to chuckle.

"EDI, they were roleplaying," Cortez told her, "You two can lower your weapons."

"They were what?" Vega asked.

"Shepard has a….indoctrination fetish," Kaidan answered, still as red as a tomato, "We were acting it out."

"And it was fucking great till you three barged in," Shepard growled, "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the Shore Leave at Rannoch? We were due to be there in two hours."

"We've actually corrected courses to return to the Citadel," EDI answered. Cortez grabbed Vega and pulled him out, knowing this was not going to be pretty.

"Why? We are due to meet Tali for her birthday this week."

"When I heard of the Major's…fake indoctrination, I informed Admiral Hackett and the Council per protocol." Kaidan blanched.

"EDI, it takes hours of excruciating pain to remove indoctrination," Shepard hissed, "Explain to the council you were misinformed."

"All claimed cases of indoctrination have to be taken seriously since any claims to being false could be do to indoctrination," EDI responded with…was that a synthetic blush? She left before Shepard could yell at her more….even though she was the ship.

"Shepard, your fetishes suck," Kaidan whispered.

"I'm sure we can contact Javik or Liara and see if there they've developed the indoctrination sensor the Prothean Vis had," Shepard reassured him, "We should take a shower. EDI!" Shepard waited. "Oh, now she quits monitoring. I'll need to tell Tali we'll be late and then I'll call Liara." Kaidan went to the shower. Shepard tried to follow but the door shut and locked. Shepard sat with a pout and cursed EDI in his head.


End file.
